


Cartas a Logan

by Gaby_elle



Category: Days of the future past - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Letters, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Romance, X-Men References, X-Men: Days of Future Past Fix-it, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Peter y Logan están saliendo juntos, pero un evento le hace pensar en el momento en que Peter abandone su mente, y que no va a dejar que eso suceda; sin embargo, vive aterrado con la idea de cerrar los ojos en la noche y olvidar todo.





	1. Prólogo

Logan había dormido en la habitación de Peter la noche anterior, raramente lo hacía, algunas veces por cuestión de espacio, no solamente físico, y otras simplemente porque a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que ellos estaban juntos, el castaño no quería ser visto saliendo allí en las mañanas, sería incómodo si alguno de sus alumnos le hiciera un comentario inadecuado y tuviera que ponerlo en su lugar, porque aún después de volverse un educador, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Se había levantado temprano, con cuidado de no despertar a Peter al levantarse, quien estaba enredado en la sabana como una especie de habano plateado; se dirigió al baño, se aseo, cepillo sus dientes con el cepillo que había dejado hace un tiempo, las cerdas estaban gastadas, quizás era tiempo de cambiarlo aunque no habían pasado tres meses desde que lo había comprado; eso le hizo pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba allí, tenía mudas de ropa, una toalla, incluso un shampoo, el cual casi nunca encontraba entre la cantidad de productos para el cabello, la mayoría vacíos, que el de cabello plateado tenía en el baño, casi siempre usaba lo primero que encontraba que tuviera la palabra "Shampoo" en la botella.

Lo que no tenía era una navaja para afeitarse allí, pero ese no era un problema, no siendo un hombre que tenía garras afiladas de adamantium, después de ponerse crema de afeitar en el rostro en abundancia, la que suponía, porque no lo recordaba, que estaba allí porque él la había llevado; aunque no lo aseguraba, quizás Peter la usaba para afeitarse las piernas, eso explicaría porque a su edad era tan lampiño, nunca lo había visto afeitarse, ni si quiera la barba, pero como él hacía esas cosas en un instante no podía asegurarlo, no era algo que le preocupara o a lo que le diera mucha importancia, pero era lo suficientemente interesante para que le generara curiosidad.

Después de colocarse una toalla en los hombros, saco una sola de sus garras y comenzó a pasarla por su rostro de arriba hacia abajo en los pómulos y mejillas, y luego forma ascendente en el cuello y quijada; solo para hacerse un corte cerca de la yugular cuando Peter aún medio dormido se apareció detrás de él abrazándolo, pasando sus brazos a la altura de su cintura y enredando sus dedos al frente de su cuerpo; por suerte su factor de curación era tan rápido que en un momento ya estaba curado, la herida se había cerrado sin dejar cicatriz como era lo usual.

—¡Demonios Peter!, no puedes aparecer detrás de mí como si nada, —Se quejó el mayor como pasaba bastante seguido, realmente aunque doliera un momento, eso no era lo que lo molestaba, no quería atravesarlo con sus garras como acto reflejo, Peter era rápido, podría fácilmente esquivarlo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese a lograrlo si no lo veía venir.

—Buenos días a ti también, no tienes que ser tan gruñón tan temprano por la mañana, —Respondió sin darle importancia a sus quejas— ¿No me esperaste para bañarnos juntos?

—La última vez que nos "bañamos juntos", habías entrado a la ducha y salido antes de que pudiera terminar de desabrocharme el pantalón, —Comentó sarcástico.

—Es cierto... pero podrías haber esperado de todos modos, —Refunfuñó, para de un momento al otro desprenderse de la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejarla tirada en el suelo y entrar a la ducha— Puedo hacer las cosas con calma si quiero.

—Claro, y yo puedo ser calmado también. —Ambos rieron, ellos dos no eran las personas más calmadas del mundo, quizás por eso funcionaban bien juntos.

Logan termino de afeitarse, y luego de ponerse un poco de loción en el rostro, la cual tenía la forma de una nave, que pertenecía al menor, dio por terminada su acción de aseo, solo había recortado su barba, no le gustaba mucho como se veía al ras, aunque se viera más joven sin ella, o quizás era precisamente porque se veía más joven sin ella que le gustaba llevar barba, el no envejecía con la misma velocidad que los demás, no quería que además de que pareciera que estaba atascado en el tiempo, empezara a parecer que su cuerpo retrocedía hacia atrás, como ese estúpido libro que les había mandado a leer a sus estudiantes sobre el caso de un hombre que nacía viejo; él enseñaba historia, no literatura, pero ese libro era bueno para que los jóvenes empezaran a interesarse un poco en los temas que debían estudiar.

Peter salió de la ducha justo antes de que Logan abandonara el cuarto de baño, con una sonrisa lo detuvo esta vez parandosele en frente, "Un día iba a matarlo accidentalmente", se decía a si mismo el castaño. No sabía que intenciones tenía el de cabello plateado, lo único que sabía era que no iba a agradarle.

—¿Logan a ti te gusta más mi cabello largo o corto?, —Comentó el de cabello plateado corriendo de un momento al otro frente al espejo, aún no se había vestido, por lo que no entendía porque la toalla bordo que llevaba en la cintura no se había caído al suelo, ni siquiera le había hecho un buen nudo, seguramente era alguna cosa de física que no comprendía ni quería comprender.

—A mí me da igual, —Dijo Logan sin pensarlo mucho, su cabello estaba un poco más largo que de costumbre, por lo general llegaba hasta sus orejas, y ahora estaba unos centímetros por debajo.

—Cuando te conocí lo llevaba por los hombros, aunque no lo recuerdas, y me dijiste que cuando tú me conociste lo llevaba corto, aunque tampoco lo recuerdas, así que pensaba que podía cortármelo para cuando todo eso de la lobotomía de las líneas temporales haga efecto, ya sabes, para verme como vas a recordarme, —Dijo Peter atándose el cabello con una gomita.

"Parecerse a como lo recordaría", era cierto, cuando la línea de tiempo se cruzara con el momento donde el había hecho el viaje sus memorias cambiarían, todo esto que estaba viviendo desaparecería, y sería reemplazado por lo que fuera que su yo de la otra línea temporal hubiese vivido, una realidad que solo él sentiría como verdadera, que no existiría más que en su mente, algo así le había dicho el profesor; una mierda. Él no quería esos recuerdos, el apocalipsis, todo el sufrimiento, la muerte, la destrucción, él ya había superado sus demonios, las lagunas en su mente, el no recordar a Peter, no quería eso de nuevo en su vida, ya había superado eso, no quería volver atrás, vivía con el miedo constante de quedarse dormido y no recordar nada al despertar, ni siquiera a la persona que amaba.

Su nombre, su olor, la forma en que sonreía cuando algo llamaba su atención, su cara cuando nada llamaba su atención y estaba en un constante estado de aburrimiento, la manera en que sus dedos se hundían en sus omóplatos cuando se besaban, como aparecía como por arte de magia frente a él, los dedos de sus pies apretándose cuando llegaba al éxtasis; el que se pudiera meter en cualquier lugar, como la noche en que le conoció, bueno al menos para él era el primer recuerdo que tenía de Peter, este metiéndose en la enfermería cuando la misma debía estar cerrada. Lo había hecho sufrir cuando no lo recordaba, y había hecho heridas en él cuando aún creía estar enamorado de Jean, las cuales no sabía si habían sanado del todo, él no lo estaba, no amaba a Jean Grey, era tan solo su mente dañada aferrándose inconscientemente a la huella que ella había dejado en su memoria cuando había intentado ayudarle a recuperar su identidad; habían estado tan cerca esa vez y no se habían visto, aunque quizás fuese lo mejor, ya que en ese momento era más una bestia que un hombre, no hubiera querido que Peter lo viera de ese modo.

Peter salió fuera en un instante de nuevo, recordándole que así mismo podría hacerlo de su mente aunque no lo quisiera.


	2. Primera carta; El enemigo propio

_"Haré cuanto pueda para darte pruebas de que pienso como tú, respecto al mundo, a los humanos, los mutantes, los x-men, a las personas que conocí y tú también aunque de distinta manera y en diferentes circunstancias, para que sepas no hay otra decisión que te pueda hacer más feliz que la que te señalo, incluso aunque en un principio no lo creas así; me quemo cuando pienso en tí, en pura rabia canalla, y te odio con la fuerza en que solo tú puedes imaginar, suponer al menos, que lo hago. Pero estas cartas que iré escribiendo día a día o mientras que el tiempo me lo permita, hasta que logré exponer todos mis puntos; y sabes posiblemente como nadie lo mucho que odio hablar sobre mí o de mis sentimientos... como decía, estas cartas no se tratan de mí, ni siquiera de tí, me importa una mierda que hayas hecho con tu vida hasta el momento en que leas esto, esto es acerca de la persona que me arrebatas, y de que quiero estar seguro de que no lo harás solo para dejarle abandonado._

_Todo esto es y siempre será acerca de Peter... él es más parecido a Charles que a su propio padre; por lo que el profesor me relato y por lo que he presenciado, Magneto ha sido muchas veces un desgraciado, lo ha abandonado, dejado, más veces de las que puedo contar con una mano, y tú no le harás eso a Peter, no pasará de nuevo por eso, tenías un maldito Apocalipsis, y ahora te haré entrega de mi Edén, no puedes quejarte, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar que no he lo mejor que he podido con tu vida, deberías agradecer, no sé qué desastre habrás hecho con tu vida, solo se que el mío acabó cuando lo conocí._

_Sé que tú lo conociste también, cuando era un niño... bueno aún sigue siendo un niño para mí, y que sabías de su existencia, de su pasado, no se que relación tuvieron, pero si se esto, así es como debió ser, y así es como espero que siga siendo cuando me vaya, porque aunque no lo diga se que estará devastado y va a necesitarte._

_Esto más un testamento que una carta, y dado que te dejaré todo lo que soy, lo que construí, creo que tengo derecho a al menos hacerte una petición._

_Cuída a Peter..._

_Atentamente Logan."_

Cuando tu pareja es el hombre más rápido que hayas conocido, y un supuestamente recuperado cleptómano, esconder algo de él, era algo casi tan complicado como pensar que era lo que quería escribir. No estaba muy seguro de si esas cartas que estaba escribiendo llegarían a destino, o si podría influir en su futuro de alguna manera, quizás cuando su tiempo se acabará sería simplemente como morir, había estado cansado de la vida, por mucho tiempo, y ahora que su mente estaba en paz, que su vida tenía cierto orden y felicidad... todo acabaría para él. Estaba bien con eso hasta cierto punto, así era como todo debía ser, no iba a poder evitarlo y lamentarse al respecto solo lo haría desperdiciar tiempo, pero no estaba bien con abandonar a Peter, con hacerlo sufrir de ninguna manera, si había algo, aunque pareciera estúpido, que pudiera hacer para evitarlo lo haría.

—Charles, ¿Puedo pasar?, —Preguntó Logan después de golpear despacio la puerta de su despacho, por general la misma siempre se hallaba abierta, pero como no era una hora escolar era diferente en ese momento.

—Claro, —Respondió el profesor, Logan entró inmediatamente, tan pronto como lo hizo vio al profesor x organizando unos papeles— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Estabas ocupado?, —Cuestionó al ver que no alzaba la vista de los papeles.

Charles comprendió por su tono de voz y al ver que quería de su completa atención, que el tema que le fuera a plantear era importante. Resistiendo como de costumbre al instinto de averiguarlo por sí mismo a través del uso de sus poderes telepáticos, aguardo hasta que Logan tomo la suficiente confianza para responder.

—Necesito un favor, es sobre el viaje en el tiempo...

—Creía que ya te habías hecho un experto en ello, no hay nada que pueda explicarte que no sepas ya, no es una ciencia exacta, por más teorías, posibilidades, paradojas que manejes o puedas contemplar, te será y me será imposible saber qué sucederá con tu mente, con tus recuerdos. —Explicó calmadamente Charles, aún cuando el tema le generaba angustia al saber lo importante que era para su amigo.

—Sí, lo sé, soy molesto con eso, pero esta vez es sobre algo diferente, —Dijo Logan algo frustrado— Me recomendaste llevar un diario.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, dijiste que era la idea más estúpida que hubieras escuchado, —Acotó sarcástico.

—No reaccione de la mejor manera, lo admito, pero eso me hizo pensar, escribir un diario sería como hablar conmigo mismo;

—¿Y no es eso lo que quieres lograr?

—¡Eso no funcionaria porque ese no seré yo!, —Respondió colérico.

—Sigues viéndolo como un impostor...

—¡Porque lo es!, él va a usurpar mi vida, ¿Cómo puedo estar bien con ello?, todo lo que soy, todo lo que he logrado, la vida que he construido con Peter.

—Si no fuera por él no tendrías esa vida, nadie la tendría, —Dijo Charles, saliendo de detrás de su escritorio para acercarse más a él.— tampoco Peter.

—¡Lo sé!, lo sé, —Repitió tratando de calmarse, y a su respiración agitada— y eso es lo que me enferma más, debería ser agradecido con él, pero no puedo, lo odio, no quiero sus recuerdos, ¡No quiero su sufrimiento!, ¡No quiero su futuro!

Exclamó el castaño golpeando el escritorio de Charles.

—Tienes miedo, lo reconozco, pero por más atemorizante que sea, el sufrimiento te hará más fuerte. —Dijo tomando la mano con la que Logan había golpeado el escritorio, la misma se había astillado y sangrado un poco, pero rápidamente se había curado, debido a su factor de curación— Si te das la oportunidad de sentirlo, de aceptarlo, te volverá más poderoso de lo que puedas imaginar. El regalo más grande que puedes tener: Es soportar el dolor sin quebrarte. Y eso surge del poder más humano: la fe. Ten fe en él como él la tuvo en nosotros, dale motivos para apreciar esta vida que construiste, hazle saber que también lo hiciste para él, eres un buen hombre Logan y construiste una buena vida con esfuerzo, estoy seguro de que sabrá apreciarlo, si los dos llegarán a conectar, si hay algo que los una en el futuro como en el pasado, no sabemos qué pasará pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que te recupere.

—No quiero perderlo, tampoco quiero perderme, —Dijo a punto de quebrarse, pero trató de recomponerse de inmediato— Esto es una carta, no podré mantenerla fuera del alcance de Peter si la oculto yo, pero seguramente tú puedas hacer algo.

—¿Es para Peter?

—No, es para el usurpador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El enemigo propio, o interno, es el nombre de un capitulo de la serie original de Star Trek, de la cual soy fan y da la casualidad que en las peliculas de x-men casi siempre es mencionada o puesta de fondo.  
> Gracias por leer!


	3. Segunda carta: El parpadeo de un ojo.

11 de noviembre, 1989

Esa no es la fecha en que escribí esta carta, dado que eso no es importante ya que las leerás, si lo haces, probablemente todas juntas y mucho tiempo después de que las escriba.

La fecha es de algo mucho más importante, el nueve de noviembre del año mil novecientos ochenta y nueve, fue el día en que cayó el muro de Berlín. Si vas a continuar donde lo dejé, es decir, si vas a volverte profesor de historia es algo de lo que te enterarás tarde o temprano; pero yo lo vi desde mucho más cerca que un libro polvoso, estuve ahí, vi como 20 mutantes murieron durante la protesta y otros 200 civiles, mutantes y no mutantes salieron heridos.

Una tragedia, pero también la razón por la cual mi destino y el de los hombres x se volvió a unir, el profesor me vio por televisión y cálculo que Peter también. Los hombres x fueron a ayudar, pero también a llevarme a casa, aunque no lo quisiera y aunque no supiera aún que la mansión x iba a ser el único lugar que he considerado un hogar desde que tengo memoria.

Sin paredes mohosas, o un mini bar, sin comidas chatarras al paso o malos olores, con una cocina en la que de igual manera jamás usaría más que para comer lo que otros prepararon.

Hank McCoy fue quien nos... Me noqueó, dijo que éramos amigos aunque no lo supiera aún. También conocí a Scott y Storm, me enteré que le pediste al profesor que los encontrará; encontré en Ororo a una buena amiga y Scott... Bueno no estoy muy seguro de porque pediste que nos reuniéramos, es broma, te acostumbras a él cuando logras ignorar que es un imbécil.

Y Jean... No estoy muy seguro de si la amamos... Ame alguna vez, solo sé, que la tenía muy metida en la mente desde que la conocí, probablemente antes de eso. De lo que si estoy seguro es de que ella jamás nos amo, solo tenía ojos para Scott, a pesar de todas las señales o esperanzas que pudo darme, ella siempre lo escogió al final.

A pesar de que en ese momento no lo sentí de esa manera, que no me escogiera fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, jamás hubiera comprendido la gran diferencia entre un amor no correspondido y uno incondicional de no haberlo experimentado de esa forma tan cruda.

La primera vez que vi a Peter... Bueno la primera vez que recuerdo, él se escabulló en la enfermería y puso mi mente de cabeza como si se tratase de un torbellino plateado, un tornado con el nombre Peter.

Eso pasó el once, dos días después de mi llegada a la mansión.

Me preguntó si lo recordaba, yo le respondí que cómo demonios había hecho para aparecer de la nada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía.

Me dijo que habíamos sido "amigos", le contesté que se sumara a la lista, muchos idiotas me habían dicho la misma mierda.

En ese momento Jean entró a la enfermería también, debe haber sido la forma en que la miré o la forma en que dije su nombre, como si fuera lo más importante en mi vida en ese momento. Pero él notó...

"No importa que tan rápido sea, parece que no lo pude evitar, llegué tarde otra vez", una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la limpio lentamente; me dio una sonrisa, la menos quebrada, la menos rota que pudo, golpeó mi hombro derecho y me dijo: "Cuídate mucho Logan", para luego desaparecer, en el parpadeo de un ojo.

Peter lo negó, siempre, pero yo sentí algo además de el viento en el rostro cuando se fue, una sensación cálida sobre los labios, y una sensación, como regresar a un lugar de donde me había ido, pero en mi propio interior.

Solo lo he pensado ahora pero quizás, esa sensación fuiste tú, si queda algo de mi cuando regreses, y si lo haces llorar, ten por seguro que buscaré destruirte desde dentro.

Te lo aseguro, no quieres hacerlo sufrir.

Atentamente: Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del capítulo también es homenaje a otro capítulo de Star Trek la serie original. (No es que no tenga imaginación para los títulos (??))  
> Espero que les guste.


	4. Tercera carta; Con un pie en cada lado del camino

Cartas a Logran, carta 3: Con un pie a cada lado del camino

Enlace a Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/439292737-cartas-a-logan-wolvesilver-con-un-pie-en-cada-lado

12 de enero de 1981

"No se que nos depara el futuro, tu probablemente lo sepas menos que yo, porque tu intervención lo cambio todo; pero sé que no hay futuro sin él...

Esa fecha es importante para mí, aunque quizás para Peter haya sido un día como cualquier otro. Esa fue la fecha en que me entere por Storm, que Peter estaba siendo traicionado; pero lo peor era que todo el mundo creía que lo merecía, por llevar una doble vida. No lo comprendí en ese entonces, pensé que se referían a que a pesar de ser hijo de Magneto, Peter era un x-men y que sin embargo era un hecho que él no vivía en la mansión, su hogar estaba en Genosha, junto a su padre, su hermana Wanda y... Bueno otra bruja de nombre Crystal, su esposa.

Por más que antes revoloteara a mi alrededor con una confianza amistosa que se había auto otorgado, molesto, irritante algunas otras veces, jamás le había prestado mucha atención, mi ojos no veían más halla de lo que nunca iba a poder conseguir, y de aquellas memorias que tampoco iba a recuperar en la vida, estaba centrado en mi propio dolor, en lo que consideraba mi maldición.

Que no me había dado cuenta que Peter corría, de un lado al otro, parecía que necesitase partirse en dos, porque no elegía un lado de la carretera.

Pero Peter no necesitaba eso, el punto era que él ya estaba dividido, estaba roto, quebrado."

Encontrar un momento adecuado para escribir se había vuelto complicado, más aún desde que ya no dormían en habitaciones separadas a pesar de conservar cada uno la suya. El muchacho se había instalado en su cuarto, y Logan le había dado llave del mismo un tiempo después, porque sí, el ansioso y molesto novio que tenía el castaño no era bueno esperando y tampoco lo era haciendo las cosas en un orden establecido.

Los únicos momentos en que podía respirar tranquilo y escribir con los ojos en el papel y no mirando sobre su hombro, era cuando Peter iba a ver a Luna, su hija con la inhumana, que bien representaba el nombre de su raza; no iba a ser un embustero o un hipócrita, odiaba que se encontrara con Crystal, y que esta usará a su hija como excusa para verlo, que lo manipulara a su antojo, que él no pudiera opinar al respecto sin aparentar ser un psicópata celoso, pero más que nada detestaba que el hecho de que aún después de engañarlo, siguiera diciendo que lo amaba, sin ningún tipo de cohibición, a pesar de que sabía que él estaba en pareja ahora, o quizás aún con más insistencia desde que lo estaba.

Le había dicho una vez, que lo que Peter tenía con él era algo pasajero, que sólo era la emoción porque él había sido su primer ilusión de amor; y que es más, ni siquiera él era ese sujeto por el que Peter había tenido un juvenil. Que él era algo del momento y ellas eran la familia de Peter, no quería admitir que eso le había dolido, no quería admitir que esa idea rondaba su cabeza en la noche, o que la misma le quitara el poco sueño que tenía, no quería hacerlo porque eso sería sentirse derrotado, y él nunca se rendiría con Peter, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Estaba a punto de firmar la carta, cuando un viento frío le ataco la espalda, sintió una mano en su hombro, y la vista de unos ojos sobre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

—¿Estas usando lentes anciano?, ¿Cómo es que no te había visto con ellos antes?, —Comentó burlonamente una voz que conocía muy bien, la de su pareja.

Antes de que pudiera objetar algo Peter ya los había tomado para probárselos.

—No uso lentes, dame eso niño, —Se quejó Logan malhumorado, pero para cuando el manotazo que había dado llego a su destino Peter ya se había movido a un lado.

—¿Y entonces que es esto?, anteojos de sol para para personas sin sentido de la vista, digo moda, —Se río Peter— ¿Tienes problemas de visión?

—Son para descansar la vista, no hay nada malo con mis ojos, regresámelos, ahora, —Ordenó, pero él joven de pelo color plateado no le hizo ningún caso.

—¿Qué hacías?, —Preguntó curioso al ver tantos papeles en el escritorio de Logan .

—Nada, yo sólo corregía algunos trabajos de mis alumnos, ya dame esos malditos lentes Peter, antes de que te los meta por...

—¡Ey!, —Lo interrumpió antes de que dijera alguna grosería, plantándose inmediatamente frente a él para colocárselos— Te hacen ver tierno, incluso un poco menos gruñón, te conviene no estar usándolos frente a tus alumnos, la única razón por la que no tienes miles de confesiones de ellos es porque creen que eres un malhumorado, no queremos que eso cambie.

—Peter, tú eres "afortunadamente" él único en el mundo que puede creer que me veo tierno con eso...

—¡El mundo esta mal!, —Exclamó dramático, y Logan solo río en respuesta.

—Tienes razón, tu eres mi mundo, y estas jodido, —Replicó el mayor.

—¡Oh!, y de quien es la culpa sino tuya, eres él único que me jode.

—Eso es algún tipo de insinuación, —Cuestionó Logan, atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

—Claro que no, ¿Para que me sigas jodiendo y te quejes más?

—Oh vamos, ven aquí, no estas tan jodido, dejame terminar el trabajó.

Eso fue lo último que Logan dijo en la noche, lo último coherente, ya que apenas terminó lo besó en el cuello gentilmente, y aún así Peter se comportaba como si estuviese siendo atacado por un hombre lobo. Le gustaba actuar como si se quisiera resistir, aún cuando ambos sabían que de querer huir lo podría hacer en un instante, le gustaba seguir ese tipo de juegos.

"PD: Nunca estas solo cuando sales con Peter, sin importar lo apartado que parezca, llegara en un instante hacía ti"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, comentarios, kuddos, dudas, sugerencias, lectores fantasmas (?), se acepta de todo.


	5. Uno de los comienzos

“Desde el primer día que puso un pie en la mansión con sus cosas en sus manos supe que sería un dolor en mi trasero, la razón de su regreso (aunque para mí fuera la primer vez que se quedaba allí), era simple, Peter se había separado de Cristal; sabiendo que ella lo había engañado uno pensaría que esa había sido la razón, pero no era así. Peter y ella regresaban después de un tiempo sin importar la razón por la cual se habían distanciado, un par de meses, medio año, no importaba, discutir no era algo a lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados; quizás ese no era el mejor ambiente para criar a una niña, pero quien soy yo para juzgar el rol de un padre.

Esta vez el motivo de la discusión había sido Luna, a sus cinco años y siendo hija de un mutante y una inhumana, ella no había desarrollado ningún poder, era hasta el momento una niña tan ordinaria como cualquier otro niño humano; los seguidores de Magneto no estaban muy contentos con que la nieta del líder de la hermandad de mutantes fuera, como ellos la llamaban, una homo sapiens, ellos la secuestraron, con la idea de forzar a sus poderes a emerger, como mutante o como alterada, eso no importaba. Si Peter y los x-men no la hubiéramos hallado a tiempo quizás hubiera ocurrido una tragedia.

Incluso hasta ese punto ambos se mantuvieron unidos, por el bien de su hija, incluso llegue a pensar que ese susto los había unido más, como padres y como pareja; pero a Crystal se le metió en la cabeza que habían secuestrado a su hija por orden de Magneto. Ella quería impedir que Peter dejara que Erik viera a la niña, y aún cuando Peter había estado de acuerdo con irse de Genosha a un lugar más seguro para ellos, él no estuvo de acuerdo con que abuelo y nieta cortaran lazos, rompieran su relación por un problema del que su padre no era responsable; ya él había perdido la posibilidad de entablar una relación con su padre por el miedo que su madre le tenía a Erik, y si bien en algunas ocasiones el había peleado en su contra con Los X-Men, no le temía, y creía que le amaba aunque era obvio que su relación con él no era la mejor, no debía ser fácil de repente tener un hijo adulto, al cual no ayudaste a criar y que sus decisiones tienden a estar en contra de las creencias del padre. Con Luna era diferente, quizás porque era una niña, quizás porque Erik había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, pero viéndolos juntos, Peter llegaba a creer que quizás haberle tenido como padre cuando era un niño hubiera sido mejor a no tener uno.

Bueno, tras ese suceso Crystal se fue a vivir con su hija y Peter regreso a la mansión, se notaba que no tenía un lugar fijo, no era estudiante, no era profesor, había dejado la formación de los X-Men desde el nacimiento de Luna. Yo en cambio empezaba a encontrar mi lugar allí, ya no estudiaba, daba clases al igual que Storm, Scott y Jean, era miembro permanente de los X-Men, estaba bastante en paz con mi pasado, con la mayor parte de el.  
Peter llegó para moverme el tablero, nosotros ya éramos algo parecido a amigos, y ahora lo veía todo el tiempo, Charles le había cedido el cuarto contiguo al mío, su cuarto anterior había sido dejado a un estudiante; ahora aún sin ser lo estaba en el segundo piso con los profesores, no salía mucho, solo se la pasaba corriendo de un lado al otro, me molestaba en el comedor, me molestaba en clase, me molestaba en mi habitación cuando la regadera de su habitación no funcionaba… Me rondaba, y a veces, me hacía reír, quizás fue esa la razón por la que empecé a sentir algo por él; después de llegar a la mansión hubo muchas veces en que me sentí contento, pero, una risa auténtica, creo que solo las he tenido desde la llegada de Peter.

Nosotros no lo hacíamos reír mucho, casi siempre tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y apatía, pero cuando le generaba curiosidad, ese brillo en sus ojos, eso lo valía todo.”


	6. Una pieza de su corazón

“Las primeras veces que fuimos juntos a buscar a Luna el recibimiento no fue precisamente cálido, ni siquiera para Peter, al menos por parte de Crystal; no sabía si era así siempre, o si la razón del enojo de ella era que yo estuviera al volante del auto que se llevaba a su hija y a su ex-esposo lejos de allí, pero su saludo era más frío que el aliento de Bobby.

Yo le saludaba desde el interior del mismo, no tanto por cortesía, sino porque le había agarrado gusto a hacerla rabiar, a ver su ceño fruncido, a sus brazos cruzados; nos detestabamos mutuamente, era un odio instintivo, no era ira, sino más bien un recelo mutuo, no confiábamos el uno en el otro y no había razones para hacerlo tampoco. Físicamente la niña era idéntica a ella, solo que era una versión infantil y menos amargada, pero sus gestos y movimientos, todos eran una imitación de los de Peter, desde su sonrisa hasta su cara de enojo, mejor dicho, su falsa cara de enojo que utilizaba para conseguir lo que quisiera.

Peter siempre dice que él tampoco se parece mucho a su madre, y que al parecer físicamente era más parecido a Magneto, su padre, pero en carácter si que se le parecía más a ella que a él, por lo que él creía normal que su hija hubiese salido muy parecida a su madre en aspecto. También pensaba que eso era injusto, no porque quisiera que ella hubiese sacado sus ojos, o su color de cabello, Luna era preciosa, pero esa cualidad se le atribuía a su madre, en cambio, cuando la niña demostraba tener mal carácter, se lo culpaba a él.

No sé porqué te escribo esto, para cuando leas esto, Luna probablemente sea una mujer, quizás hasta con su propia familia; quizás es por eso mismo, ella siempre va a ser parte de la vida de Peter, y si nosotros queremos lo mismo, también lo será de la nuestra; hasta este momento no entiendo muy bien mi papel en esto, ciertamente no soy su padre, ella tiene uno, mucho menos soy una madre, y eso me ha llevado a tener problemas con Peter, la niña es agradable, y tenemos algún tipo de relación, amistad, complicidad, pero no sé qué siente Peter cuando la ver sonreír, o cuando la ve enfermar y sufrir, no sé qué siente al tomar su mano, solo puedo imaginario cuando estrecha la mía.

Luna tenía seis años cuando la conocí, seguía diciéndole Da-dá a su padre, ahora tiene trece, y dentro de poco volverá loco a Peter cuando los muchachos empiecen a notar que es hermosa como su madre; si su cabello no fuera gris, se pondría de ese color por las canas que le sacara.

Hoy la llevaremos a casa de Erik, Wanda llevará a sus primos, para que jueguen juntos, de alguna manera fui acoplado a una familia, los x-men son la mía desde hace un tiempo, pero supongo que esto es como una expansión, no siempre es fácil, más por mí que por los demás, (Aunque tener de suegro a Magneto a la vez que un esqueleto de Adamantium tampoco es una fortuna, pero eso es una historia para otro carta), muchas veces he sentido la necesidad de quedarme fumando un puro en un rincón, de sentarme apartado con un vaso de Whiskey en la mano, e incluso de montar mi motocicleta y tomar rumbo a la carretera; pero de todas maneras, siempre he sido bienvenido allí, porque Peter siempre espera que regrese, a veces con los brazos abiertos, y otros con un regaño en la punta de la lengua.

No somos el primer lugar en la vida de Peter, porque él es padre, y es uno muy bueno a pesar de sus tropiezos, pero somos un sólido número dos.

Somos uno del otro, nos pertenecemos, lo nuestro tiene que ser… Si hay alguien que puede evitar eso, solo somos nosotros, a eso, y solo a eso le temo.”

—Maldición Peter, ¿Qué hiciste con mis llaves?, ¿Dónde las pusiste?, —Dijo en voz alta Logan, que buscaba las llaves de la camioneta por toda la habitación.

Miró en el escritorio, en el cuenco junto a la puerta dónde se suponía que debía estar, bajo la cama, e incluso entre las sábanas revueltas que ninguno de los dos había hecho aún, a pesar de que pasaban de las tres de la tarde, pero las dichosas llaves no parecían estar en ninguna parte.

—Son tuyas, ¿Por qué las tomaría?, —Dijo sonriendo apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, por obvias razones Peter ya estaba listo para salir desde hacía largo rato, y eso en lugar de ser de alivio para Logan, era irritante, porque no podía evitar ser siempre el último en estar arreglado.

—No lo sé, quizás porque siempre agarras mis cosas sin permiso, —Se quejó el mayor.

—¿Acaso lo tuyo no es mío y lo mío es tuyo?, —Cuestiono Peter.

—No estamos casados, lo mío es mío, y como te encuentre tocando mis cosas o revisando mi teléfono de nuevo… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, porque no sabía con qué exactamente podría advertirle, Peter no lo tomaría en cuenta ni siquiera si lo que le dijera fuera una amenaza.

—Primero, no he tocado tu teléfono, y segundo, no estamos casados porque me dijiste que no cuando te lo pedí, no es mi culpa que prefieras que vivamos en “pecado”, —Murmuró lo último— Ya ponte la chaqueta, puedo buscar la llave si me lo pides, o ¿Quizás necesitas tus lentes para hallarlas?

—Si lo hiciste, no tengo que verte para saberlo, miraste incluso las conversaciones que aún no había leído, no necesito lentes para ver eso, —Explicó, y Peter no pudo evitar estar algo sorprendido de que Logan ya manejara esa tecnología— Y no te dije que no, solo dije que no era el momento indicado, y sabes que no soy el tipo de hombre que se muere por usar un círculo de metal en el dedo.

Explicó Logan tomando la chaqueta recostada en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, se la puso, pero no la abotono, sino que dejó que la camisa blanca, pulcra que llevaba debajo se pudiera lucir.

—No miré tus conversaciones por desconfianza, —Dijo acercándose a él y acomodándole el cuello del saco.

—¿Entonces?, —Pregunto Logan con algo de curiosidad mezclada con incredulidad.

—Fue curiosidad, quería saber si hablabas de mí con los demás, y debo decir, que lo haces muy poco, pero el “Me vuelve loco en todo sentido” que le escribiste a Storm fue… tierno en cierto sentido. Tampoco esperaba que tuvieras porno en ese dispositivo, ¿Si quiera se puede apreciar algo en esa pantalla tan pequeña?

—Sabes que acabas de arruinar el momento, pequeña sabandija, —Exclamó el canadiense riéndose de lado.

—Las pantallas en los celulares vienen más grandes desde que se descubrió que se puede ver contenido para adultos en él.

—Ya cambia el maldito tema, —Se quejó.

—¿Estás avergonzado?, ¿Eso es rubor en tus mejillas?

—No te pases de la raya.

—¿Sabes?, esperaba que hubiera una pelirroja o dos, pero en cambio había muchas asiáticas, y ese muchacho, también aparecía mucho, un tal Evans…

—Listo, voy a matarte, eso ni siquiera estaba en mi teléfono, estaba en mi computadora, —Dijo apretándolo contra sí mismo.

—Vamos libérame, iré a buscar las llaves si quieres, —Dijo Peter riendo.

—Y un cuerno, puedes buscar las llaves así si quieres, —Dijo manteniendo su aprisionamiento, mientras Peter trataba de zafarse, empujando su torso y sus costados infructuosamente.

—¡Las encontré!, —Exclamó divertido mientras sacaba la mano del bolsillo del saco de Logan.

—¡Eso no estaba allí, acaba de ponerlo, estás plantando pruebas como un policía corrupto.

—¡Puaj!, con razón tardaban tanto, —dijo con desagrado Luna, que acababa de entrar a la habitación y encontró a su padre y a Logan abrazados.

—Esto no es lo que... ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?, —Se quejó el castaño, separándose en ese momento de Peter.— ¿A respetar la privacidad ajena?

—Si me lo enseñaron, pero si papá no va a respetar mi privacidad y va a hurgar entre mis cosas, ¿Por qué lo haría yo?, —dijo mirando acusatoriamente a su padre.

Logan lo miró también, y Peter solo desapareció de la escena en un parpadeó; para ser un hombre en sus treintas, aún seguía siendo infantil algunas veces.

—Ya vámonos, o tu padre se irá a pie a casa de tu abuelo y nos dejará solos todo el camino. —dijo decidido Logan, tomó las llaves en su mano derecha y la mano de Luna en la izquierda, ella, con su mano libre revisaba su celular con una expresión de aburrimiento, la misma que Peter tenía cuando mataba el tiempo en algo que se tornaba monótono, en cierta forma, era como tener una pieza de él en la mano, quizás por eso, aunque los niños no eran su fuerte, ella le agradaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, si les gusto o quieren contribuir en mi crecimiento como ficker pueden dejar un comentario o kudo que será bien recibido n.n


End file.
